


Sander Sides ships as...

by kyisvibing



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyisvibing/pseuds/kyisvibing
Summary: basically I take sander side ships and write something that defines or reminds me of that certain ship. it's hard to explain but aestheticly pleasing.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Logic | Logan Sanders/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sander Sides ships as...

**Author's Note:**

> don't bully me bc that's not nice

Sander Side ships as childhood memories

Logince: fighting with your siblings. even if you know what you’re fighting about is complete nonsense, maybe you know you’re right, or you know full well you’re wrong. you fight all the time, even might throw some insults. but the insults are empty, the fights mean nothing, and you still love each other so much. 

Analogical: sitting, wrapped up in blankets, listening to someone read a book to you. a book you’ve been reading for a long time, and you’re so close to the finale. it’s relaxing while still being exciting and never boring. 

Prinxiety: playing pretend with your sibling even after you complained and said no. once you were forced to play with them, you say that it’s not so bad. even fun, in a strange way. it’s surprising, but it’s good that way.

Logicality: sitting by the fire listening to your family talk about stories of their childhood. hearing of how your family grew up to be the thing it is now. listening how your relatives grew, adapted, and learned.

Moxiety: coming home after a long say at school to find your mom making your favorite dinner. to find that, after that long day you get to do your favorite things and relax. it’s a comfortable space where you don’t have to hide, you can just relax, and let loose a bit.

Royality: playing outside when it snows. schools cancelled, you have the whole day to play, to have fun, to be free, to be yourself. when you’re out of school, no one tells you what to do. you can be who you want.

LAMP: a family reunion. not the ones where you’re surrounded by people you don’t know. the ones where you’re around your favorite cousins and aunts, uncles, grandparents. just surrounded by love, affection, and support. 

Demus: rebelling. doing something you know full well you shouldn't be doing but it just seems so fun that you can’t help it. the trouble will be worth it, because at least you had fun doing it.


End file.
